jerrys_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan 2
Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Gohan is the first person to attain the form in the manga, and he uses it while fighting against Cell in the Cell Games. Goku and Vegeta soon follow, with Goku training to achieve it in the Other World and Vegeta training on Earth. Usage and Power The Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as regular Super Saiyan, so the form multiplies the Saiyan's base power by 100x times its normal amount. According to Goku, Gohan technically first transformed into this form during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This scene was shown in a filler flashback in the anime, and it is shown that Gohan was too exhausted to maintain the form when he first transformed. This is the reason why Goku knew about this power before Gohan transformed into it during his fight with Cell. The first time the Super Saiyan 2 form was fully achieved and maintained by Gohan occurred after he witnessed the Cell Juniors' attack on the Z Fighters and Android 16's death at the hands of Prefect Cell. The power of the Super Saiyan 2 form skyrockets far beyond the power of the Super Saiyan, grade two of Super Saiyan, and grade three of Super Saiyan. Perfect Cell and Bojack, who could both easily dominate those in the Super Saiyan Second Grade forms and were stronger than Super Saiyan Full Powers even without accessing their full strength, were easily slaughtered by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, when Perfect Cell produced seven Cell Jrs., each of the Z-Fighters were unable to fight evenly with even one of them (including Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks, but the former was exhausted from his previous fight with Perfect Cell himself). However, when Gohan fought the Cell Juniors in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he killed all of them effortlessly on his own with simple, single blows while also being unaffected by their most powerful attacks. Gohan proceeded to fight and severely injure Perfect Cell with just two punches, even after the android unleashed his full power. However, in a Kamehameha struggle against Super Perfect Cell, Gohan had a very hard time due to having his left arm broken by Super Perfect Cell's attack when he defended Vegeta after he attacked the Android to try to avenge his son's death (a blast which was stated to reduce Gohan's power output to less than half its normal amount), with the manga also implying that Cell did not put his full power into the blast when he injured him. It was only a little help from Goku and Vegeta that Gohan needed to summon enough power to destroy Super Perfect Cell. Seven years after the Cell Games, Gohan briefly changed into Super Saiyan 2 while Spopovich was viciously beating up Videl. Later, he demonstrated the Super Saiyan 2 transformation to Kibito at the World Martial Arts Tournament and, according to Daizenshuu 7, reused the form to fight against Dabura. However, Vegeta mentioned that Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form was now much weaker than when he fought Perfect Cell due to his lack of training. Following the events leading up to Majin Buu's revival, Goku and Vegeta (after becoming a Majin by Babidi's spell) fought evenly matched in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. The power of Majin Buu is shown to far surpass the power of the Super Saiyan 2 form; Vegeta inflicted little damage to the monster, and even after he expelled all of his energy at once in a devastating suicidal explosion, Majin Buu managed to fully regenerate after some time. During the fight with Kid Buu on the Sacred Kai Planet, Goku and Vegeta battled using the Super Saiyan 2 form for a short time. This occurred only in the anime, as Goku went straight to Super Saiyan 3 in the manga, stating that he would have no chance if he did not use his full strength. It is stated in Daizenshuu 7 that Gotenks can theoretically transform into Super Saiyan 2. Due to bypassing Super Saiyan 2 when transforming from a Super Saiyan into Super Saiyan 3, his Super Saiyan 2 form is never fully revealed in the manga/anime, but it is still seen for a briefly moment and remains unused. Adult Gotenks is playable as Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku briefly transforms into Super Saiyan 2 but does not fight while in this form. However, in Dragon Ball Super, he indeed utilizes this form but is totally outmatched. None of his punches can hit Beerus, much to Goku's surprise. Then he is forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. After seeing his wife being hit by Beerus, Vegeta becomes an outraged Super Saiyan 2 in both the movie and Dragon Ball Super (although the lightnings were only present in the anime version). In the anime, Vegeta's fight against Beerus was prolonged, at first, Beerus was able to block all the punches and retaliates them with a single one in Vegeta's cheek, which makes him rotates really fast, but Vegeta surprises him with a double handed punch, sending Beerus up above the ship. Vegeta then appears in the midair and yet again hit Beerus, sending the God of Destruction straight to the ocean, opening it. Vegeta can hold his own at this moment and starts shooting Ki energies at Beerus, creating a smokescreen. From it, Vegeta reappears close to Beerus and launches his Galick Gun, but Beerus blocks it without taking any damage. Unfortunately for Vegeta, this was all he could do and thus was defeated with a single slap in the chin, but unlike the movie version, Vegeta does not get unconscious. By the time of Dragon Ball GT, the Super Saiyan 2 form has been majorly outclassed by Super Saiyan 3 and the new Super Saiyan level, Super Saiyan 4. Goku appears to briefly use the form as a kid in combat only once, to deflect an attack from Meta-Rilldo. When Goku appears on the battlefield to fight Super 17, he fights in the first level Super Saiyan state before using the Super Saiyan 4 form without any usage of either the Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 levels. In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta and Gohan both appear to briefly use the Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan seems to use it during the battle with Super 17, as his hairstyle changes to match that of a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also seems to briefly power up into a Super Saiyan 2 just before the end of his fight with Super 17, though he never gets a chance to fight in the form, the reason for this is that when Vegeta is a Super Saiyan and gets back up after being knocked down by Super 17, the transformation sound effect is heard, indicating that he had once again transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also appears to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in his final attempt to defeat Omega Shenron. Category:Transformations